


Дерьмовое будущее

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF, The Peripheral - William Gibson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше бы это и правда была просто игра. Очередная постапокалиптическая конспирологическая игрушка, которых Яспер видел десятки. Когда Тим говорил об этом в закрытом офисе с огромными экранами вместо окон, это казалось лишь словами, художественным преувеличением, чтобы впечатлить. Теперь Яспер жалел, что попросил показать квартал, в котором когда-то жил. В котором он сейчас вообще-то живёт, только в далёком отсюда прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерьмовое будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из кучи зарисовок к теоретически масштабной периферийной АУ.

— Это и есть будущее? Ваш "дивный новый мир"?  
Город и правда словно мёртвый. Ни души. Это не Амстердам, к которому Яспер привык, хотя и похож на него, за исключением этих уродливых монотонных высоток. За исключением заламинированных каналов и оглушающей тишины.  
Смотреть на всё это так страшно, словно глядишь на мёртвые останки чего-то некогда родного и любимого, теперь утерянного навсегда. Лучше бы это и правда была просто игра. Очередная постапокалиптическая конспирологическая игрушка, которых Яспер видел десятки. Когда Тим говорил об этом в закрытом офисе с огромными экранами вместо окон, это казалось лишь словами, художественным преувеличением, чтобы впечатлить. Теперь Яспер жалел, что попросил показать квартал, в котором когда-то жил. В котором он сейчас вообще-то живёт, только в далёком отсюда прошлом.  
— В центре получше. Там туристическая часть, косплейная зона, много туристов. Как и всегда было. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Яспер посмотрел на свои руки. На то, что было его руками в этой реальности — слишком ровно загорелые, слишком аккуратные и правильные пальцы с идеально ровными ногтями. Он почти привык к ним.  
— Нет. Я хочу домой.  
Тим смотрел на него ещё более виновато, чем обычно.  
— Идём к каналу, там есть скамейка.  
Яспер молча кивнул, и они пошли вдоль искусственно восстановленных фасадов, жутковато контрастирующих с небоскрёбами позади. И деревья слишком _правильные_ , слишком картиночные, таких ровных просто не бывает, и хочется сорвать всю эту бутафорию, увидеть, наконец, что в самом деле кроется под ней. Хотя наверняка они старались восстановить всё максимально точно.  
— Могло быть хуже, да?  
Судя по вздоху Тима, могло.  
— В какой-то степени. Не стоило тебя приводить сюда, да?  
— Нет, мне хотелось увидеть. После того, что ты рассказал про джекпот и всё...  
— У вас есть шанс избежать этого. Хотя и небольшой.  
На плечи легла рука, и Яспер на секунду прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к Тиму. То ли как к единственному живому существу в округе, то ли просто хотелось.  
За неприятным жутким впечатлением от увиденного даже страх за него притупился, хотя это более важная вещь, о которой нужно думать сейчас. О том, что если до него доберутся заказчики, полиция вряд ли сможет их остановить. И никто не может гарантировать, что эта встреча — не последняя. Но даже это не так пугает, как родной город, обречённый превратиться в эти жуткие декорации. Это даже хуже, чем если бы всё лежало в руинах, снесённое авиабомбами или каким-нибудь метеоритом.  
До скамейки напротив затянутого прозрачным полимером канала они дошли молча. Прощаться тоже не стали. Яспер просто сел, закрыл глаза и уже привычно досчитал до пятнадцати, почти что уловив момент, когда приятное тепло сидящего рядом и всё ещё обнимавшего его Тима исчезнет, отпустив его в собственное тело. Домой. Туда, где его город ещё жив.

Избавившись от обруча, Яспер соскользнул с кушетки и, игнорируя всех, в особенности озабоченно глядящего на него Дэйли, вышел в коридор. После возвращения мутило и хотелось оказаться подальше ото всех. И в то же время... хотелось назад, под бок к Тиму, оставшемуся сидеть на одинокой скамейке вместе с обездушенной периферией.  
В холодильнике на кухне нашлась упаковка пива и пара энергетиков. Немного поколебавшись, Яспер взял жёлтую банку с двумя белыми буквами и остановился, глядя в окно.  
На улице снежно, и соседи расчищают дорожку перед домом. Время от времени проезжают машины, самые обычные, внутри которых обычные люди. И это всё — настоящее, реальное. И всё — сегодня.  
Яспер сильнее сжал банку, понимая, что его всё ещё трясёт.  
— Там всё плохо, да?  
На голос Дэйли, остановившегося в дверях, Яспер даже не оборачивается, мысленно умоляя его: "Уйди! Пожалуйста, Дэй, уйди! Я не хочу сейчас видеть даже тебя. Особенно тебя". Жаль, что он не умеет читать мысли и вместо того, чтобы дать прийти в себя, подходит ближе.  
— Можешь не возвращаться туда больше. Просто скажи им.  
— Не плохо. Просто... всё ненастоящее. Как картонные декорации. И нет людей. Их там вообще очень мало.  
Вторую реплику Дэйли Яспер игнорирует.  
— Мир после конца света должен быть удручающим.  
— Это не конец света. То есть...  
— Я помню, можешь не пересказывать. Но это ведь больше не наше будущее.  
Яспер помолчал. Допил энергетик и поставил пустую банку на подоконник из какого-то дурацкого чувства протеста.  
— А ты уверен, что наше будет лучше?  
Дэйли не нашёлся, что ответить, и Яспер обошёл его, стоявшего в своей идиотской кепке посреди коридора. Он сейчас совсем не тот, кого хочется обнять. И не стоит обманывать ни себя, ни его.  
— Пойду прогуляюсь.  
И бегом в коридор, накинуть куртку и схватить шарф, наматывая его вокруг шеи уже на лестнице.  
Дэйли стоит там, в квартире, может быть, смотрит в окно, и спасибо, если не догоняет.  
Хотелось обернуться, но Яспер упрямо смотрел под ноги, на хрустящий снег, такой надоедливый и вязкий, но такой настоящий. Сегодняшний.  
Сколько у них лет? Двадцать-тридцать? Или их скосит в ближайшие четыре-пять какой-нибудь эпидемией?  
Тим обещал выяснить, что с ними стало в его континууме, но так и не возвращался к этому. И может быть, то, что он узнал, из тех вещей, которые мало кому хочется о себе услышать. Может, не узнал ничего. Яспер тоже больше не спрашивал. Что толку от информации, которая в их реальности всё равно не имеет значения? Только лишний повод для неприятных рефлексий.  
Проходя мимо площадки, где трое мальчишек младшего школьного возраста пинали мяч, Яспер всё ещё думал об уродливых небоскрёбах, возведённых ассемблерами, скрытых реках и пустых улицах. И отчаянно не хотел верить, что всё это точно так же реально. Что это то, что почти наверняка ждёт их. И может быть, было бы лучше, если бы это было как в кино, быстро и однозначно: падение метеорита, зомби-вирус, ядерная война, а не продолжительная череда событий, часто даже не связанных друг с другом. Это было бы не так страшно. Не так тошнотворно реально.

До темноты Яспер так и гулял по близлежащим районам, чтобы отойти от шока и вернуться в своё сегодня. По крайней мере здесь есть люди. Они живые, настоящие, не управляемые неким подобием искусственного интеллекта периферии. И это успокаивает. Пока успокаивает. И деревья, редкие и кривые, все обрезанные и ощипанные, вполне себе настоящие.  
Дома уже было тихо. Все ушли отдыхать, сказал Дэйли, протягивая пакет с уже остывшим сэндвичем из кафе напротив и банку пива. И пока Яспер бездумно жевал, рассказывал о том, что ещё известно о тех, кто охотится на них здесь (сейчас?), нарочито не обращая никакого внимания на то, что его не слушают. И только иногда замолкая, чтобы попытаться поймать взгляд.  
Ему легче принимать всё это. Он, хотя тоже был там, до сих пор не воспринимает это всё серьёзно, сосредоточившись на их проблемах здесь, куда более актуальных. И на своей собственной проблеме. И Яспер искренне хотел бы перестать ей быть.  
— Иди спать. Завтра может не остаться времени на отдых.  
Яспер только кивнул и смял пустой пакет.  
Наверно, правда стоит отдохнуть.

В кровати, так и не заправленной со вчерашнего дня, он свернулся у стенки и закрыл глаза.  
Даже смешно подумать, с чего всё началось. Игра с дерьмовой графикой и скучным сюжетом. Не предложи они таких денег, Яспер и не согласился бы.  
Когда спустя какое-то время Дэйли лёг рядом, уже без футболки, Яспер не пошевелился, надеясь, что он просто уснёт рядом. Разумеется, тоже зря.  
Объятие согревает, расслабляет, в его руках так хорошо, что несколько мгновений Яспер позволял себе наслаждаться руками, настойчиво обвивающими поясницу, и губами, оставляющими на лопатках быстрые поцелуи. Раньше это всё было просто, вроде как несерьёзно даже — ну, переспали по-дружески, и плевать, что Дэйли влюблён в него ещё со школы, а сам Яспер воспринимал это как само собой разумеющееся обстоятельство. Но думать о том, что вместо него мог бы обнимать кто-то другой, прижимать к своей груди, целовать за ухом... Слишком заманчиво, чтобы противиться.  
Только ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
— Дэйли, не надо, — не поворачиваясь. — Я не хочу сейчас.  
При всей своей непроницательности он понимает, что это неправда. Но не настаивает, вылезает из постели и уходит. Только у двери останавливается.  
— Да что с тобой не так? Тебя в его мире уже давно даже в живых нет!  
Зато Дэйли здесь, живой и настоящий. Пока ещё живой, что даже не принимая во внимание грядущий апокалипсис — джекпот, точнее, — тоже может быть очень недолговечно. И Яспер всё же немного любит его — не так, как нужно, не до дрожи от одного прикосновения и желания сбежать с ним даже в дерьмовое будущее, но достаточно, чтобы улыбаться, видя его лохматую рыжую голову в окне, и без колебаний отвечать на пьяные поцелуи посреди вечеринки.  
— Прости, — тихо произносит Яспер, всё ещё не оборачиваясь. Сегодня явно не самый подходящий день, чтобы смотреть Дэйли в глаза.  
— Да пошёл ты.  
Через пару мгновений Яспер с сожалением слышит, как хлопает дверь душа. И думает, чего больше хочет: чтобы Дэйли вернулся, или чтобы отправился спать к себе.


End file.
